Family discoveries
by devilnightking100
Summary: The club kids have to do a family history assignment that reveals an interesting connection between Seig and Berserker. R&R please. AU


_**What the actual fuck? I tell people where to find the poll and suddenly my votes spike through the roof? ANYWAYYYYY... This is a request fic from** **doctor3027** **that I finally figured out details out for. Not the way he imagined, but I thought of this while watching Fate/Apocrypha with my dad and it presents an interesting possibility.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Seig sighed as he looked through a thick book. His history teacher had come up with the idea of having students research their own family history and he had the worst luck with it. Due to being adopted, he didn't have much to go on and Astolfo was being no help, giggling at his own book and glancing at Seig every now and again. The rest of the club kids were busy "How did you even find this, anyway?" the brunette asked, gesturing to the book in his lap.

"I called in a favor," Astolfo replied with a shrug. "Trust me, the less you know about it, the better."

Figuring his pinkette friend was right, Seig returned his attention to the records he had been handed after school today. He found most of his ancestors were immigrants from the Netherlands since his six-time great grandfather. Turning the pages back a little farther, his eyes widened slightly. "Astolfo, check this out!"

The pinkette appeared next to Seig and looked to where he was pointing. "Wow! You're related to the wandering knight, Siegfried?" he gasped. "I wonder what other juicy details are in here. What about the more recent stuff?" Astolfo asked, taking the book out of his friend's hands and flipping to the end. "Wow, I found an aunt! Eve Irigori."

Out of the corner of his eye, Caules noticed Berserker stiffen at the name. "Berseker, something wrong?" he asked, catching everyone else's attention. Berserker set the book she was looking at down and reached into her backpack. The russet-haired girl pulled out a picture and placed it on the table for everyone to see. Most could swear that it was an older Berserker in the picture, smiling next to Victor Frankenstein. "Is that who I think it is?"

Berserker nodded, pointing to the name Astolfo had found before pointing to the picture again. "Wait, she's your mother?" Chiron asked. By now everyone could interpret the quiet girl's gestures, even if Caules was still the best at it. Berserker nodded at her friend's question.

Astolfo laughed. "Well, what do you know? Seig, looks like we found you a cousin!"

"No kidding. Who would have expected something like that to happen?" Mordred added, looking rather shocked herself at the revelation.

Seig just sat back, not believing what he was hearing. He had a cousin, right next to him, and he had _never known it!_ Seig processed the new information as the rest of the club was talking. He heard something about Mordred telling Sisigou, Astolfo talking about all the "cousin bonding activities" he could plan for them (Seig made a note to check those as they came), and Fiore gushing about how she would have Seig as an in-law when Caules finally proposed, causing both him and his girlfriend to turn scarlet.

"What's all the ruckus back here?" Came an older female voice. Semiramis came around the corner with an annoyed look as her eyes came to rest on the rest of the club.

"We just found out that Berserker is Seig's cousin! Oh, and he's related to the legendary Siegfried!" Astolfo replied with his signature grin.

The chemistry teacher's expression morphed from annoyance to surprise, then to mischievous intent. "Oh? Does that mean Caules and Fiore will have him as an in-law when the former finally gets the guts to propose?" she asked. Caules and Berserker turned even redder while the others just laughed.

 _ **And done. Wow, that didn't even come out how I expected. Anyway if you're curious about my reasoning for making Berserker and Seig cousins, I'd like to remind you how Sieg had both Siegfried AND Frankenstein's power by the end of the show. Thanks all for reading, until next time!**_


End file.
